


fragments of memories

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Mentioned Character Death, everyone else is only mentioned - Freeform, its basically just focused on wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: a look into the mind of ghostbur
Kudos: 60





	fragments of memories

**Author's Note:**

> update!! so apparently wilbur does remember being stabbed by philza, so ignore the part where i say he doesnt remember his death! he originally said he doesnt know so im assuming someone told him :))

there are things he remembers well, like the camarvan and gaining independence. 

of course there's gaps, little holes of memories, things he can't quite remember.

however, sometimes these memories flash briefly, he can conjure up a vague idea of what he lost. 

when he hears something just a bit too loud, he gets a flash of... an explosion?

a button is in there somewhere, though he can't quite place where it belongs.

there's a taunting voice, one that booms over microphones, announcing something about him and tommy. to be honest, he really doesn't know, he's just intimidated by the tone.

he sees a figure of a green man floating in the corner of his mind, he knows he's important, but why?

you see, he doesn't know how he died, and he's content with that.

what he does know is that he loves his family. tommy, his ambitious younger brother. tubbo, the boy they found on the side of the road. techno, the monotone oldest child. and then there's his dad, philza. for some reason, he gets a strange feeling around him, like a fleeting moment he can't grasp. he chases that feeling for a while, until he gives up and lets it go. he decides it's not important. 

there's a distant part of himself, a part that gets shivers. sometimes he feels very cold. sometimes he can see the tips of his figures turn black, bitten by a ghostly frostbite. he feels the indent on his nose, he thinks glasses belong there. he has a strange infatuation with bows too, he never really questions it though. 

he does wish he knew more about these sides of himself, or the person he once was. He used to try so hard, desperate to unlock this strange code of his living soul. but he's given up, he decides it's not important. 

for now, he decides to remain blissfully ignorant, as he wanders the world, talking to people who were once his friends when he was alive. 

but sometimes, in the very back of his mind, he hears a familiar tune:

i heard there was a special place...

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been really into the lore and idea of ghostbur, so i wanted to try my hand at writing about him!  
> i hope you all liked it :)
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
